One In a Million
by Stay Gold- Pebblemist
Summary: They say that good things take time, but really great things happen in a blink of an eye! Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one, I can't believe it, (whoa oh) You're one in a million! One In a Million by Miley Cyrus A.K.A. Hannah Montana


**A/N: Hey, guys! So, recently, I was feeling really nostalgic and decided to listen to some songs from my childhood favorite TV show, Hannah Montana, and I realized that this song was PERFECT for Lucas and Riley! So, instantly, my mind began to formulate a short little drabble for it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Girl Meets World or the song One In a Million**

* * *

_One In A Million: A Girl Meets World Fanfiction _

* * *

_They say that good things take time,_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye!_

_I thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one,_

_I can't believe it (oh, whoa)_

_You're one in a million!_

_~One In A Million~ Miley Cyrus A.K.A. Hannah Montana_

* * *

Looking back on the past four years of her life, there were a million ways that that day back in seventh grade could have gone differently. What if she hadn't been trying to be cool like Maya? What if Maya hadn't noticed him sitting there? What if, when Maya made her let go of the pole, she hadn't stumbled into his lap?

And then there was the biggest, scariest 'what if'question of all: What if he had never even moved to New York City in the first place? What if he stayed in Texas his entire life?

It wasn't like she was planning on going to Texas. Ever. Even if she had, what were the chances she'd have met him? What were the chances they would have become friends? Whatever they were, they probably weren't very high.

But luckily, she didn't have to worry about that.

Because he _had _moved to New York City, she _had _been trying to be like Maya that day, and Maya _had _noticed him sitting there, and she _had _stumbled and fell into his lap. Her entire life had changed that day, and she hadn't even known it.

Now it was four years later, and they stood together in the gym. Music blared over the speakers, and students went out to the dance floor, or stood together in their own little groups, talking in loud voices in order to be heard above the music. The gym was decorated in yellow paper stars.

It was a school dance, and they were there together. That's all that mattered.

The night was beginning to wind down. There would only be a few more songs until the annual Father-Daughter Dance, and Riley wanted to make them count. Lucas seemed to have the same idea, and so he took her hand in his, and led her out onto the dance floor.

"Care to dance, ma'am?" he asked her, his green eyes sparkling. She smiled up at him.

"Y-yes," Riley stammered. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and butterflies erupted in her stomach. She always got this feeling when she was around him, but it was different tonight. _Stronger_ tonight. A feeling that she could never describe, even if she tried.

She felt as if she would melt as she met his warm, emerald green gaze. He smiled down at her with that charming smile of his, and as they began to dance, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

The song that had been playing faded away, and a semi-familiar tune reached their ears. A song that Riley hadn't heard in years. As soon as the first line was sung, Riley found herself transported back to that day on the subway.

_"How did I get here?_

_I turned around, and there you were,_

_I didn't think twice, or rationalize, cause somehow I knew."_

Her eyes widened; as a five-year-old watching Hannah Montana, she'd never really listened to the lyrics, and had never realized that those words almost described her life until now.

_"That there was more than just chemistry,_

_I mean I knew you were kind of in to me,_

_But I figured it's too good to be true."_

"Do you hear that, Lucas?" she asked. "Listen!" she felt excitement bubble up inside of her, along with a fuzzy feeling of nostalgia as she remembered her childhood- a time when things had been much simpler- and then meeting Lucas- the start of things becoming more and more complicated.

_"I said 'pinch me where's the catch this time,_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky,_

_Help me before i get used to this guy!"_

"I've never heard this song before," Lucas said, to which Riley gasped.

"You've never?!" she cried. "Listen to it!"

Thinking quickly, she thought back to when she was little, trying to remember the words. Memories of her childhood came flooding back to her with the next few lines.

_"They say that good things take time,_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye!"_

_'Wait!' _she thought. _'I remember now!' _she grinned at Lucas, and then rose her voice to sing along to the song she knew and loved.

_"I thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one,_

_I can't believe it (oh whoa)_

_You're one in a million!"_

Lucas laughed and twirled her around. She continued to belt out the lyrics like nobody was listening, not missing a single beat.

_"All this time I was lookin' for love_

_Trying to make things work, they weren't good enough_

_Till I though 'I'm through', said 'I'm done,'_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one!" _(that particular line got Lucas cracking up.

"What?" Riley asked, confused. Lucas smiled.

"It's nothing," he told her. "It's just that you actually _did_ stumble into my arms." He gave her a wink and pulled her into a hug. "Am I the one?"

"Maybe," Riley teased.)

The song continued, and the couple continued to dance. As the song faded out and the DJ announced that the next song would be the last before the father-daughter dance, Riley wrapped her arms around Lucas and stared into his eyes.

"Do you know what, Lucas?" she asked.

"What?"

"You're one in a million."

* * *

_~~~The End~~~_

* * *

**A/N: So, what'd you think! Please tell me in a review! Have a nice day!**

**~Pebblemist~**


End file.
